


[ART] A Plea to Flowers

by ProfDrLachfinger



Series: Fanart [3]
Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Fan Art, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5560255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfDrLachfinger/pseuds/ProfDrLachfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fanart is from earlier this year, but I though I'd upload it here, too :3 I drew it for the very cute fic "A Plea to Flowers" written by the wonderful A Big Sexy Jellyfish ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ART] A Plea to Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A Big Sexy Jellyfish (abigsexyjellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigsexyjellyfish/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Plea to Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4367435) by [A Big Sexy Jellyfish (abigsexyjellyfish)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abigsexyjellyfish/pseuds/A%20Big%20Sexy%20Jellyfish). 



[](http://profdrlachfinger.deviantart.com/art/A-Plea-to-Flowers-558148967)


End file.
